


Something Blue

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's a wedding, Lance is a wedding planner, M/M, Shiro goes to a wedding, for a ship exchange, this was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: This was a gift for a ship exchange.Shiro attends a wedding and has a lovely night with the wedding planner.





	Something Blue

Shiro couldn't remember the last time he had been to a wedding in his life. He was just always so busy, and to be totally transparent, he just didn't know that many people that were getting married. Most of his close knit friend group were in long term relationships, not ready to marry yet, or single and liked it that way. Truthfully Shiro wasn't upset by the lack of weddings in his life, they were always such big ordeals and he lived a pretty quiet life these days. He couldn't work from home forever though, and a coworker he collaborated with had invited him and insisted he come and get out of his shell. 

Shiro had simply been too polite to refuse.

 

So now he sat at a tall table for the cocktail hour, a weak drink in his hand for the appearance. Shiro wasn't much of a drinker, but it was the principle of the cocktail hour. He had made small talk with a few people, but was mostly keeping to himself.

"Mind if I join you?" Shiro looked over to find a well dressed man in a stylish navy blue suit approach his table, drink in hand. "This venue is pretty crowded, and I've got to get away from the bar. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Shiro responded with a smile.

"Ugh, thank you so much." The man sidled up at the table shooting a grin over to Shiro. "You know, the groom's niece is at the bar sucking down drinks as fast as they'll let her."

"Yikes." Shiro glanced over the bar to investigate.

"Yeah, she's only 21, a college kid." Shiro's acquaintance mused. "I remember what that was like..."

"Hmm." Shiro responded, watching as a young lady threw back another drink.

"I should probably stop her..." Shiro chuckled at the disinterest in the man's voice. "The name's Lance." He extended a hand; Shiro took it and shook once.

"Shiro."

"Any relation?"

"To the couple? No." Shiro took a small sip of his drink. "Just a work friend, if you could call it that."

"Hm, sounds deep and meaningful. I'm sure they're happy you made it."

"Oh yeah." Shiro chuckled. "It was more of a formality."

"Yeah well, they wanted a big wedding." Lance commented. "They got one."

"Yup."

"Sure was rough putting it together though." 

"Oh?" Shiro turned to face his conversation partner straight on.

"Oh yeah; the flowers almost didn't come on time this morning, a week ago I had to haggle for the venue because they double booked, and the bride almost threw a hissy fit when the pearls in her bouquet didn't precisely match the iridescence of the pearls on her necklace." Lance huffed and sucked down about half of his drink. "But, that's how it goes."

"Are you involved with the wedding party?" Shiro asked.

"I'm the wedding planner." Lance chuckled wryly. 

"Don't wedding planners wear those funny headsets to yell at people and cue effects?"

"That's what they want you to think, but usually it's just cell phones, clipboards, and the occasional walkie talkie." Lance sipped at his drink again. "The headset thing is more of a fantasy really."

"I see." Shiro smiled.

They stood for a few more minutes making idle chatter. After what felt like not nearly enough time Lance pushed back his jacket sleeve to look at his watch, frowning.

"Hmm, this cocktail hour has lasted much longer than an hour." 

"Why's that?" Shiro asked.

"The dining room still isn't ready." Lance checked his phone. "And the bride and groom decided to take the 'scenic route' I suppose." Lance looked at Shiro with only a slight glimmer of amusement. "It's fine, it'll just cut into time on the dance floor."

"How much longer?"

"Maybe about 20 minutes?" Lance shrugged. "10 after I talk to them." Lance finished the last of his second drink. "This was really nice, I hope I run into you some other time tonight."

Shiro smiled as he watched Lance leave. He had been such pleasant company Shiro also hoped they found each other again.

 

True to Lance's word, the cocktails moved into the dining room after about 10 minutes, and people were directed to their seats in the carefully planned arrangement. Shiro was toward the back, at a table of a few other people from his company. In the scheme of the wedding it made sense, he wasn't family or close friend, but Shiro could hardly hear the speeches despite the use of a microphone. He tried to smile, chuckle, and laugh along with the rest of the crowd despite this, and managed to convince himself that he was having a good time. 

 

By the time the dinner had been cleared away and the focus moved to the dance floor Shiro began to glance around a bit more in search. People moved in couples and groups to the dance floor and Shiro hung back enough to be mostly avoided in the migration. After looking a bit more intensely Shiro found what he was looking for. 

Lance was gesturing to a clipboard and talking to the young woman in charge of the music selection. After a smile and a nod Lance turned a bit and managed to catch Shiro's gaze. He smiled back and chuckled a bit when Shiro waved. He stuck his clipboard under his arm and made for Shiro's direction.

"What was it you said earlier about running into each other?" Shiro asked. Lance chuckled.

"I found a way to pencil you in among all my responsibilities."

"You know, if I wasn't looking for you I probably wouldn't even notice you floating around and orchestrating the whole show." Shiro managed to catch the proud straightening of Lance's shoulders. "It really is lovely."

"Well that's the idea isn't it? Give the bride and groom the most magical day of their lives, and they don't have to worry about a thing?" Lance laughed sardonically. "I have to bust my butt to make this all look effortless. Although, the paycheck is nice."

"You have steep rates?" Shiro asked.

"For the people with deep pockets." Lance smirked, then feigning innocence, "Weddings are expensive, don't you know?"

"You don't get any discounts or special rates?" Shiro watched as Lance shrugged.

"I do, but..." Lance rolled his eyes. "If you want a perfect wedding..."

"Well what magic are you making at this precise moment?" Shiro smiled, and if he inched just a bit closer well it must have been to hear Lance over the swell of music.

"I was just on my way to thank the kitchen staff, actually." Lance replied. "Not because I need to, but because I want to."

"They must be good kitchen staff." Shiro commented.

"They are, but it's mostly because a buddy of mine owns the catering company and, well... he's been working for a perfect wedding too."

"Ah, well then don't let me keep you." Shiro commented. "You seem busy."

"Oh no, I just need to breeze through." Lance responded. "You could come with me if you want. Haven't you always wanted to see the kitchen during a wedding?"

"You know, that has ALWAYS been my most pressing concern at a wedding." Shiro smiled.

The two of them walked to the kitchen and Lance swung the door open without a second thought. 

"Hunk, buddy..." Lance walked for a man wiping off his hands. They shook hands briefly and then hugged. "The dinner, was excellent. My compliments to the chef."

"I'm glad you thought so. The bride was so picky about the dish and accommodations I seriously thought I was gonna lose it, but..." The man, Hunk, smiled and seemed pleased. "We did it!" He picked Lance up in another bear hug, clearly pleased about the result.

 

"Oh! Hunk, this is Shiro, my new friend." Lance winked. "He happened to catch me while I was on my way here, and I am showing him how I work my magic."

"... Uh huh. Well, it's nice to meet you Shiro." Hunk shook hands with Shiro politely. "I have no idea what Lance is up to, and I'd like to keep it that way." 

Shiro chuckled as Lance pouted for a brief moment. 

"I don't blame you." Shiro said with a friendliness that eased the conversation. "I really think I ought to head back to the reception anyway."

"So soon?" Lance seemed surprised.

"Well it's winding down." Shiro responded. After a moment of silence from Lance Shiro spoke up again. "Isn't it?"

"This hall is reserved until 11." Lance replied calmly. "It's 7:30."

"Oh." Shiro responded. "Then... I guess I can hang out." Shiro glanced to Hunk and shrugged. Hunk chuckled and moved to take care of something else.

"Sooo..." Lance stepped closer. "I will have you know that as a wedding planner I am an EXPERT partier."

"Is that right?" Shiro smiled, tension totally eradicated.

"Oh it's a requirement." Lance joked. "On the application for wedding planner school there's a checklist of party necessities you need to be proficient in."

"And what types of things ARE you proficient in?"

"Well dancing, for a start." Lance replied, holding out his hand. Shiro smiled softly and took Lance's hand. The contrast of Lance's softly moisturized hands with long fingers to Shiro's strong and work weathered ones made something flutter in Shiro's heart. 

 

Pulling close to each other, they swayed back and forth a bit before Lance led Shiro through a few sways and turns; the two of them smiling, hearts full. 

They continued to dance together, even after exiting the kitchen and making their way onto the dance floor. No one payed them much mind, too focused on their own dancing to notice, or simply too polite to say anything.

 

The hours passed by quickly, spent dancing and talking between drinks and minor responsibilities. Shiro almost didn't want to let go of Lance's hand after the last song of the night finished.

"Shiro..." Lance said, quietly whispered between them. "I had a really great time tonight."

"So did I." Shiro smiled fondly. "Thank you for showing me around. You really are an expert partier."

Lance chuckled brightly, hand pressing into Shiro's bicep from where it had fallen from his shoulder. "Maybe we'll meet again at another wedding?"

"Maybe," Shiro said. "But I'll admit that I don't know very many couples that are getting married any time soon."

"I know too many couples that are getting married." Lance sighed. 

"You never know," Shiro began, "maybe we'll see each other somewhere else?"

"Maybe..." Lance mused.

It was time to leave. Shiro smiled softly and stepped away, hand lingering and fingers brushing Lance's for a few blessed moments as he moved.

 

It was over, the wedding was done and Shiro walked away from the vibrant wedding planner and into the dark night on the way to his car. He drove in silence back to his apartment building, and climbed the stairs to his floor. The only sound he made was the jingle of keys in the lock and the click of the door as it shut behind him.

 

After changing into some more comfortable clothes, Shiro sat in the living room on the love seat and watched the evening news that had recorded earlier while he was out. 

About an hour to an hour and a half after he returned home, Shiro heard the sound of another set of keys jingling and he smiled fondly. He glanced to the door as it opened.

"How was work?" Shiro called, turning back to his program. The groan he got in response made him chuckle. Hearing footsteps approach Shiro tilted his head back. He received a swift kiss as penance for the earlier response.

"Tell you about it after I change?" 

"Okay." Shiro smiled and watched as his husband walked out. Minutes later he returned and quickly curled up under Shiro's arm.

"What's wrong Lance?"

"Mm, just tired." Lance looked up to Shiro with blue eyes that Shiro fell in love with.

"Are you going to tell me about your night?" Shiro prompted.

"Ohh, it was kind of the same old same old." Lance responded, laying down across Shiro's lap and yawning quietly. "Big weddings are always pretty much the same, exhausting."

"Nothing interesting then?" Shiro fast forwarded through the commercials as Lance grinned.

"Well... there was this guy I ran into." Lance tried to contain himself. "Super buff, and I think he was flirting with me."

"Competition..." Shiro muttered.

"For you? Never." Lance beamed. "You're the only one for me, Shiro. That's why the best wedding I've ever planned was ours."


End file.
